1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to novel 3-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)-1-azetidine carboxamides which exhibit anticonvulsant activity, compositions thereof and methods of making and using same.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,861 discloses anticonvulsant activity of novel compounds useful for treating epilepsy having the formula: ##STR2## where R is loweralkyl and R.sup.1 is hydrogen, aminocarbonyl, or trifluoromethyl. Our U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,393 discloses compounds having prolonged anticonvulsant activity of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 is selected from hydrogen, fluoro, loweralkyl, loweralkoxy, trifluoromethyl, acetyl, or aminocarbonyl; and n is 1-3 and when n is 2 or 3, the R.sup.1 selections may be the same or different. U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 921,466 and 921,521, filed Oct. 22, 1986, broadly disclose compounds of the formula: ##STR4## having anticonvulsant, muscle relaxant, and antianxiety activities. In the above formula B and Z are O or S independently, Ar includes phenyl substituted by one or two radicals selected from chloro, bromo, fluoro, loweralkyl, loweralkoxy, nitro, amino, carbonyl, or trifluoromethyl; and R.sup.1, R.sup.2, and R.sup.3 can be selected independently from a group consisting in part of hydrogen, loweralkyl, aryl, and alkyl.